


Love So Sweet It Makes Me Sad

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, det. dave majors, the double tuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Missing scene in Det. Dave Majors explaining why Amy did the double tuck and what happened on the "date".





	Love So Sweet It Makes Me Sad

Dave knocked on the door and the person on the other side opened up a small little hatch. “Password?” The man asked, only the corner of his eye visible. 

“Pineapple.” Dave said and as soon as he did the man on the other side opened the door allowing the two of them to walk into the speakeasy. 

Amy didn’t see the appeal to the bar. It was just a secluded private bar. Although she could definitely see Jake in a place like this. He would’ve thought this was the coolest thing ever. “Do you want to sit in that table there?” Dave asked her pointing at a table in the middle of the bar. Amy nodded her head as the two walked over to the table. She sat down in the chair while Dave sat down next to her. “Quite a case.” He said as the two got comfortable.

“Yeah it was. I’m glad that we caught the guy. I mean those masks were so creepy!” Amy said.

“Right?” Dave asked with a laugh. “I’ve had so many nightmares about that.”

“I had one last night about them!” Amy said laughing. “It was so scary, he like took my skin and made it into a mask. And I was like watching someone else wear my own skin.”

“That sounds horrifying. But at least now he’s behind bars. I’ve got to hand it to Jake, that was a great solve.”

“I know right?” Amy asked. “Once you get past the childish of Jake he really is a great detective.”

“I mean clearly, I never would’ve figured it out that fast.”

“Jake’s great. When I first got partnered with him, I thought it would be horrible, but after a while he really grew on me.”

“He seems to really care about you.” Dave said and there was something in his tone that Amy couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“Yeah. I mean that’s what partner’s do. He’s a good guy. But anyways.” All of a sudden it felt like the temperature in the room had raised twenty degrees. She could feel the heat move down from her ears to her cheeks. In an attempt to cool down she pulled her hair behind both of her ears. Letting out a deep breathe, she tried to focus on Dave sitting in front of her. Not the burning sensation at the back of her neck. 

“Do you want a drink?” Dave asked her. 

“Sure.” Amy said and she watched as he got up and went to the bar. She took several deep breaths wondering if everyone else in this bar got really hot all of a sudden. When Dave came back, he slid the drink across the table to her her. “Thank you.” She said taking a drink of it. It was actually pretty good, which she thought was strange considering she didn’t even give him her order.

“So what made you want to become a detective?” Dave asked her as he took a drink of his drink.

“Uh.” She said. “My dad was a detective and I always thought it was the coolest thing ever. I want to be the youngest captain in the NYPD. What about you?”

“That’s cool!” Dave said with a smile. “I’ve always been pretty inquisitive as a kid. Like if there was something I didn’t understand, I wouldn’t stop until I found the answer.”

At the end of the night the two leave the bar together. Dave walks her over to her car and stops at the door. “I had a great time tonight.” Dave said with a smile.

“Me too.” She said “it was fun.”

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Dave asked a tint of hopefulness in his voice. 

“Yeah I would like that.” She was about to turn and get into her car when Dave leaned down all of a sudden. It took Amy a second to realize what he was doing. As soon as she did she felt the temperature outside rise twenty some degrees. The same way it had back in the bar. She leaned back at the last second dodging his lips. “Sorry. I didn’t realize…” She trailed off.

“You like him don’t you?” Dave asked.

“Who?” Amy asked. She looked around the parking lot as if the person he was talking about might be standing right around.

“Jake.” Dave said and Amy immediately smiled looking right into his eyes.

“Jake? No I don’t like Jake. I just didn’t realize that this was a romantic thing. That’s all.”

“I took you to a bar and bought you drinks. Most guys typically don’t do that for girls they don’t want to date.”

“Well Jake and I go out for drinks all the time.”

“Does he buy yours?” Dave asked and Amy was silent. “He does that because he likes you.”

“Okay yes. He liked me at one point, but we’ve both moved on at this point.”

“We’ve?” Dave questioned. “So you liked him at one point?” Amy was silent again. “I can’t do this. I’m not in junior high anymore. If you like him that’s great, he clearly likes you. You should’ve seen the way he looked at men when I asked if there was anything going on between you two.”

“Wait.” Amy said. “You asked him if there was anything going on between us?”

“Yeah.” Dave said throwing his arms in the air. “When I first met you two, I thought that you were together. So when I decided that I wanted to ask you out, I took him to this bar to see if there was anything going on between you two.”

“What did he say?” Amy asked before she could stop herself. 

“He didn’t say much of anything. But when I said that I was going to ask you out I could tell that he was upset. He got like super quiet the rest of the night. Didn’t really seem like himself.”

Amy was at a loss of words. “I should go.” Dave nodded and said goodbye before walking away to his car. Amy got into the driver’s seat and pulled out her phone drafting a quick message to Jake. “You still at work? Need to talk.” She then put her phone away, put the car into drive and pulled out the bar’s parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
